phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Religion
A god simply known to the humans as the Creator had created the world that Phaeselis is built upon. Most humans call it Earth, Elves call it Ambar ''(the new ''Arvandor), while the orcs call it Oghoshadhûr, the New Land. The Creator felt that his children were getting ready to progress. So he made plans for a new Earth, a new project which he progulumated to the other gods -- the Creators of the new races and many others. All of the gods in the Universe, even the Highest God of the Universe, had to approve the new plan. The plan was simple, to provide a place for his children to play and learn the important lessons of life as mortalkind. Once approved, the World was created according to the principles of Quantum Mechanics, the Law of Attraction, and the Electric Universe, composing the world first through a Spiritual Creation as a vibration of energy composed of sound and light (manifested as music), and then a Physical Creation as matter (Plasma -> Gas -> Liquid -> Solid). When the world was completed, the Creator and his fellows (one could say wives) transported plants and then animals from other planets and began the process of making the world livable for his children to exist as mortalkind. For this he used the Angels and Spirits of Nature that took a neutral path during the War of Good and Evil (which took place in order to see who wanted to progress and who wanted to stay = i.e. keep their First Estates). Once this was completed, the Creator made both man and woman and placed them in the garden he had prepared for them. Then everything prepared, men then fell from grace and people had begun to be born, and the Creator "rested" from all of his work he had done to prepare the world. Many Religions and Philosophies Somewhere along the way, many years ago, Humankind turned away from the worship of the Creator, and the Elves, Orcs, and other races came into the world about the same time. Humankind, and even the new races, had turned from the Creator and turned to religions that worship the stars, animals, plants, anything but the Creator. The pagan religions came into being and many gods are worshipped, including the Angels of Nature as various gods and goddesses. So all the gods worshipped in the world, except for the few that worship the Creator and the Source. The Creator, however, preserved the worship of himself and Source through the worship of several religious systems including Hebrewism, Hinduism, Buddhism, and many others. The Major Religions in Phaeselis include: Olympianism Zeus • Aphrodite • Apollo • Ares • Artemis • Athena • Demeter • Dionysus • Hades • Hecate • Hephaestus • Hera • Hercules • Hermes • Hestia • Nike • Pan • Posiedon • Tyche • The Academy 'Porphyrism' Aleria • Arete • Chuita • Eshalqua • Ferrakus • Freya • Nise • Thyr 'Hinduism' Hinduism is a categorisation of distinct intellectual or philosophical points of view, rather than a rigid, common set of beliefs. Hinduism consists of many diverse traditions and has no single founder. Among its direct roots is the historical Vedic religion of Iron Age India. As such, Hinduism is often called the "oldest religion"[ or "oldest living religion" in the world. Since Vedic times, a process of Sanskritization has been taking place, in which "people from many strata of society throughout the subcontinent tended to adapt their religious and social life to Brahmanic norms". Hindu texts are classified into Śruti ("revealed") and Smriti ("remembered"). These texts discuss theology, philosophy, mythology, Vedic yajna and agamic rituals and temple building, among other topics. Major scriptures include the Vedas, Upanishads, Puranas, Mahabharata, Ramayana, Manusmriti, Bhagavad Gita and Agamas. 'Buddhism' 'Hebrewism' the Creator * the Redeemer * the Source 'Zoroasterism' Zoroastrianism /ˌzɒroʊˈæstriənɪzəm/, also called Zarathustraism, Mazdaism and Magianism, is an ancient Iranian religion and a religious philosophy. It was once the state religion of the Archemeniad empire. The State Religion of the Ariyans. 'Qin'aeism' Nu Wa * Shangdi * Shennong * Guan Yu * The Jade Emperor * Su Wong Kong * Guanyin * Sun Tzu Non-Human Pantheons Larenthianism Larenthianism is the ancestral religious mode of worship by all elves, and includes the worship of Corellas Larenthas the elvish all-Father. Worship is built around simple meditation rather than pontification. Still, the priests wield great power over the hearts and the minds of elvish people, and have used their influence to produce absolutist states and kingdoms. Corellas Larenthas • Randion Shalaonel • Valairëa Shalynniel • Eirwaithor Ondoren Dwarven Pantheon Giant Pantheon Gnome Deity Goblin Hero Gods Hag Deities Halfling Deities the Draconic Pantheon Io's blood runs through Dragons, and as some suspect, through the Dragonborn. The religion, with all of it's performances, rituals, fear mongering, and priests putting themselves in power above the common rabble; is hardly unknown to the Dragons, who seek a spiritual connection to their gods. After all, several dragons who have the innate ability to make divine miracles (or divine magic) do not have to pray to receive them. While these dragons recognize the significance of deities, they believe themselves to be one step removed from the Gods. The Dragonborn don't have this luxury. They have created a religion to show devotion and worship to the draconic gods. They have priests that say that they intercede on behalf of these gods, and they have all manner of rituals and ordinances to perform. These priests can create and perform divine magic (as clerics, paladins, druids, oracles, or inquisitors; or even shamans!). Io • Bahamut • Tiamat • Chronepsis • Asterninian • Faluzure Other Deities Molech Non-Theist Religions and Philosophies Hellenist (Greek) Philosophies Neoplatonism • Cynicism • Stoicism • Epicureanism • Eclecticism • Pythagoreanism • Neopythagoreanism • Natural Philosophy • Platonism • Socratism Other Philosophies Agnosticism • Ancestor Worship • Animism • Astrology • Atheism • Diabolism • the Divine Man • Druidism • Green Faith • Fire Worship • Orc Cults • Secularism • Shamanism • Sun and Moon Worship Category:Background Category:Phaeselis Category:Religions Category:Gods